Dairy Samurai: Japan Saga
by ALovedPineapple
Summary: Cows have taken over the world, and it is up to Usain Anakado to bring them down. Can she do it?


Dairy Samurai  
  
Chapter 1: Death to Ushiodo  
  
Dashing by quickly was a smear of olives and smudged ceruleans; a gasping sound broke silence. A small black haired girl, tried of running looked back only to see orange flames flicker onto her face, the mad laughter of the creatures still lingering inside her ears. She quivered slightly watching with her hazel virgin orbs as the flames engulfed innocent lives, homes and bloody screams. Fear trembled down her pastel damp flesh; slowly starting to turn she prayed that her mother and father made it to safety just as her.  
  
Hazel tainted eyes flung open as a girl pushed herself up from her sleeping grounds, she looked left to right, panting lightly as she stood her ground. She was the girl from the dream, that was her ten years ago. Managing life, didn't come easy to her, she was to learn how to kill, fight, and defend herself from the very beings that killed her mother and father. She managed to keep alive for ten years, so she was not complaining. She let her long shimmering black; moon captivating, and hair stream down along her back. She standing there in the nude quickly grabs a lavender komodo, to hide her well-endowed female features. She heard among whispers from the slowly constructing village, that the empowered race was killing females first, so she had to hide her sex. She knelt slightly grabbing a maroon bandage virgin sword, never used to kill a solid soul. She sheathed onto her back, turning as she soared through the hallways.  
  
She walked into a large centered room; where in the center was a floating log, used for firewood as well as training. She normally in the morning, whenever she awoke would train some. She had a plan, a magnificent plan, to stop the empowered race. She approached the log, closing her eyes, thinking slightly about her life, and the log as well. With a quick whip of her body, she twirled the unsheathed sword like a baton slashing the log in half. She quickly sheathed her sword and turned away.  
  
She needed to head into town; she was looking for a counterpart to have on her journeys. She walked along the path from her hidden dojo, as she breathed in the deathly reeked air. She walked down the path, looking at the waving toothpick like trees, the muddy grass, she listened to the crows hawking for a meal and black waters running over slimy moss rocks. She breathed in the smell of the end of the world, no hope or determination in the air for stopping the empowered race. The world was falling apart and it was time for something to change that!  
  
The town she walked into was the town from her dreams, it was slowly building up again, but it was hard, since people were scarce. She looked around, seeing no one in sight, shrugging it off she guessed where they would be, the tavern.  
  
She stepped into the tavern, absorbing stares as she walked in completely. The bartender nodded to her, as he spoke to her, " Good eve to you Usain."  
  
Usain nodded at him lightly, he was like a father to her, and he helped her out as she was growing up, giving her water and food and warmth during the winter. She smiled as she said, " Hello their Ushiodo. I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?"  
  
Ushiodo picking up a glass, cleaning it with a grey rag says to Usain, " Well you know how things are these days, not much to do but be in hiding, plus I am trying to help you out."  
  
Usain raising a brow some asks him what he means in a baffled voice, " What are you talking about Ushiodo?"  
  
He smiled setting the glass underneath a large wooden barrel as he said, " Myself and Mrs. Kiroia have been trying to have a baby, and you know to show the empowered race who is boss."  
  
Usain sighing some, walks towards the bar as she spoke, " Any luck?"  
  
Ushiodo nodded as he poured bitterroot juice into the glass, turning to Usain setting the glass down, " Aye, she is two months into her pregnancy. Are you proud of us? You doing to be a sister."  
  
She laughed faintly as she took the glass, gulping down half the glass, setting it down as she spoke, " Yeah, I am proud of you Ushiodo. You will make a good father, I know it. You took care of me, so I know you can take care of another one."  
  
Ushiodo laughed slightly as he spoke, " Aye, you are correct, but you were a handful to raise. I hope my child is nothing like that. Now what brings you into these parts? You only come down here when you need something. So what do you need?"  
  
Usain sighed again, knowing he was right about the coming into town only when she needed something, " I am doing it today."  
  
His eyes widen as he burst out in a baffled questions, " That can be taken two ways, which way do you mean?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly at him as she said calmly, " I plan on stopping the empowered race."  
  
" Then why are you here? Did you come to say your goodbyes?"  
  
Usain still with her eyes narrowed, sips her root juice some as she said, " Slightly, but I also come looking for a counterpart."  
  
Ushiodo shook his head, " Usain, I told you before I don't fight anymore."  
  
" I didn't say I wanted a grandfather coming with me."  
  
Ushiodo burst out in a hysteric voice, " Hey! I am only forty, young lady and you're not too old for a whipping, so watch what you say!"  
  
" That is not what I meant. I don't plan on taking you with all my intentions, even more so now. You have to take care of your pregnant wife, how about that? You know anyone in here that is worthy of choosing?"  
  
Ushiodo is silent for a moment as he says quietly, " Well, there is one person I know of."  
  
Usain curious now asks questionably, " Who? And tell me a little about this person, that you know of."  
  
Ushiodo leaned closer to him, " His name is Bakku, and he is not what you would say human, in fact he is not human at all. He is leader of the panda clan, he is the only panda I know of that can talk."  
  
" Why are you suggesting him?"  
  
" He is known to be powerful, he is known to know magic! Is that not a powerful counterpart or what?"  
  
Usain sits there silently, only nodding her head. She waited a moment, until she said, " Where is this Bakku?"  
  
Ushiodo leaned back and spoke, cleaning out her now finished glass as he said, " Well let's just say he is not here yet, he comes in the afternoons, you can either wait or I can tell him to stop by your place."  
  
Usain smiles standing up " Send him over when he comes by."  
  
Usain ascending from her chair, starts heading towards the door, she nods lightly to Ushiodo and says, " I will be seeing you around Ushiodo, don't get into too much trouble."  
  
As she pushed the door Ushiodo responded, " I am not worrying about getting into trouble, I am more worried about you. You take care of yourself Usain."  
  
Usain pushed through the doorway, slowly heading towards her dojo, her home.  
  
As she was heading towards her house, Bakku, the prince of the panda clan arrived early at the tavern. He pushed through the doorway, twitching his black ears. He looked to Ushiodo with adorable black fading eyes, walking at him slowly as he carried himself wearing a crimson hooded robe, smiling gently at Ushiodo with his dinged fangs he spoke, " Hello my good friend Ushiodo, how are you fairing this eve?"  
  
Ushiodo slowly turns towards Bakku, bringing a smile upon his face as he spoke, " Ah, good morning to you to Bakku, why do you come so early?"  
  
Bakku shrugs taking a seat an Ushiodo's bar, looking at him as he says, " I was in the neighborhood, thought I would go ahead and drop by, since I have nothing to do. You know the empowered race subjugated my clan?"  
  
Ushiodo's eyes widen as he leaned down slightly fiddling at a small box as he exclaimed, " Did they really?"  
  
Bakku nodded as his ears twitched with curiosity about what Ushiodo was doing, " Yes, they took my clan away from me."  
  
" What was there genius reason for you not having your clan anymore?"  
  
Bakku watched as Ushiodo pulled from the box he was messing with a large slate of bamboo, as he started to say, " There genius reason is that I am a threat."  
  
" You? A threat? Your people have always been calm and peaceful, you never harmed anyone."  
  
" That is what I tried telling them, but they did not listen. So I guess I am abandoned to be alone again."  
  
Ushiodo frowns slightly as he ran the rag over the bamboo slate as he lightly said to Bakku, " Don't say that, no one is suppose to rot alone forever. Plus I have proposal you might find to your liking."  
  
Bakku slightly interested in what Ushiodo was saying, as well as the bamboo slate, he eyed the slate and asked in a baffled voice, " Do tell?"  
  
Ushiodo placed the slate down in front of Bakku, " Well let's just say there was a interesting young lady in here, looking for someone like you."  
  
Bakku gnawing on a piece of bamboo slate looks at Ushiodo with a weird gaze wanting him to speak more, so he listened, " Her name is Usain Anakado, she is seventeen and is a fighter. She has great ambition for stopping the empowered race, but she can only do that with someone's help. She is looking for a counterpart, and I suggested you, because you know magic and you are very wise."  
  
Bakku swallowing his bamboo slate wipes his mouth gently with his paw as he speaks in question, " What are you trying to get at Ushiodo?"  
  
Ushiodo sighing slightly says, " She wishes to speak with you, I can not tell you fully want she wants out of this or out of you, that is for you to discuss with her. Are you interested?"  
  
Bakku lifting another bamboo slate to his lips says, " What else do I have to lose, I will talk with this Usain. Where can I find her?"  
  
Ushiodo placed both of his hands on the bar top as he spoke to Bakku, " Well, once you exit the tavern you always leave to the south, well this time walk to the north, if you keep following that path you will get to an old abandoned dojo, that is where she lives."  
  
Bakku nodded lightly, standing to his feet as he shook a paw in front of Ushiodo slowly exiting the tavern looks from left to right, heading in the direction Ushiodo strictly told him.  
  
Walking along the path he looked at all the dead plants, animals and things decaying, he sighed lightly and spoke to himself, " This world used to be so beautiful, and now it is tainted with the scars of evil. Why did we fall to this? Why did we not protect ourselves when the time came?"  
  
Bakku shook his head, only walking on, towards the dojo that Ushiodo spoke about.  
  
" Usain run! It is too dangerous for you here!"  
  
A small black haired girl blinked her eyes as she reached up a pale hand, screaming out, " But I don't want to run Daddy."  
  
A shadow like man turned facing her as he screamed out in a enraged voice, " I said run Usain, do not disobey your father. Get away from here, and never come back, it is too dangerous."  
  
Usain throws herself forward onto her knees, panting loudly as she says spitting saliva onto the ground, " Why must these dreams haunt me?"  
  
She stayed on the ground, lifting her head and turning slightly as she listened, she stood up slowly, darting at the door.  
  
Bakku at the door stands there waiting, not knowing what to expect. Sighing lightly he knocked on the dojo door lightly, hoping whoever this Usain person would answer the door soon.  
  
Usain standing in front of the door from the inside says in a calm whisper, " Who is there?"  
  
Bakku gulping down his nervousness says in a timid voice, " I am Bakku, prince of the Panda clan. Ushiodo sent me, he said that you were interested in my meeting."  
  
Usain pushed the door opened, just leaving a crack, so she could look over Bakku. Seeing he was slightly afraid of her, she opened the door and welcomed him in. She closed the dojo door right behind him and said to him, " So you came, what made you?"  
  
" I was interested in your proposal about stopping the empowered race."  
  
Usain leading Bakku to her room of training asks in a questioned voice, " What is your reason for stopping them?"  
  
Bakku turning at her looks down as he speaks, " As you know I am Bakku of the panda clan, well the empowered race thinks that my clan is a threat to them. So I am all-alone, I want to win back my clan and let them be free. Mind me asking what is your reason for stopping them?"  
  
Usain looking at Bakku slightly walks passed him speaking, " I want to know their answers to taking over the world. I want to know what we did wrong as humans to let something like them take over. I want to let my mother and father's soul rest peacefully. I want to liberate the human race from control. I want children to be able to walk down a street and not have to fear what is leering over their backs. I want someone to be able to sleep at night and not let there past haunt them. I want so much, and I think I can only obtain them by stopping the empowered race."  
  
Bakku nods lightly looking at the back of Usain, " Is this just for Japan X?"  
  
Usain quickly whips to face Bakku as she screeches out, " I plan on doing this for the world!"  
  
" The world? How do you aim to help the whole world?"  
  
Usain looking down slightly says, " Whatever it takes."  
  
Bakku smiled lightly, " You really do have the ambition that Ushiodo talked about. You are willing to go all over the world just to liberate you race. That is powerful words you speak, not it depends on how you use those words. I believe you can do it, you have proven to me that you can, and I think that is enough. Now you have to prove that to the world. Do you think you can manage?"  
  
Usain looks at Bakku, slightly flattered with his words as she comments, " Yes, I may be able to manage, but I might need your help. That is why I requested a counterpart."  
  
" I am here for you. I take the proposal offered to me."  
  
Usain smiled as she turned towards the dojo door and said, " How about we head back into towards town and say are good byes to Ushiodo?" Bakku nodded stepping aside to Usain and says, " Let's get going then. We have a long way ahead of us."  
  
They both stepped from her dojo heading down the trail. Usain looked to Bakku and questioned him, " How long have you known Ushiodo?"  
  
Bakku looks at Usain slightly, shrugging as he said, " All my life, he was a good friend with my father."  
  
" What happened to that friendship?"  
  
" I was about to get there, but my father died. He was killed by the empowered race, but Ushiodo slightly raised me in a way, not fully, I had the panda clan to care for me. How do you know Ushiodo?"  
  
" The same as you. Ushiodo is a father to me, my parents were killed long ago and Ushiodo made sure I was feed well, getting my fluids in and warm. I don't know what my life would be like without him."  
  
Bakku nods looking around, then back at Usain, " At least we have two things in common so far."  
  
" What do you think of all this? The world I mean."  
  
Bakku sighed as he looked at the grey skies and spoke, " I think it is appalling, we let something as beautiful as the world used to be taken from us. I do not see how we allowed it."  
  
" I do not remember things well, can you remind me about the old world?"  
  
Bakku nodded, " I sure can. The skies were always painted blue, with soft marshmallow like clouds drifting slowly. Beautiful, variety of birds soared the sky, crimson, and saffron, white, blue, olive, lilac birds flew around, singing joyful songs. The water sparkled like fresh washed glass over well-toned stones, making a purring sound, like a cat. The plains were filled with flourishing emerald grass, dancing flowers and children paraded along picking them. The winds carried a spice smell as well as other nature perfumed scents. That was the world we gave up."  
  
Usain sighed as she said, " Why would we do that?"  
  
" I assume we were either not prepared or lazy."  
  
" What about the possibility of we never saw it coming, or it happening?"  
  
" That could be it too, but until we really know, everything we say is just a perplexed theory."  
  
Bakku and Usain walked along quietly, only to hear a million screams coming from the village. Usain's eyes widened as she screamed out, " The village! Ushiodo! We need to hurry!"  
  
Usain and Bakku started to run towards the village.  
  
When they got there the village was burning in rampant red flames, people laying on the ground screaming for life. Usain growled slightly, this was just like her dream, she darted off screaming back to Bakku, " Collect survivors and drag them to safety, I will go find Ushiodo."  
  
Usain darted off, running as fast as she could carry herself. She made her way to the tavern, running in and screaming as loud as she could, "Ushiodo! Ushiodo are you in here?"  
  
She stood quiet listening for Ushiodo's voice, hearing nothing she called out again, "Ushiodo! Ushiodo are you in here?"  
  
Still she got nothing, grunting she pushed through the flames, heading deeper into the tavern, screaming out, "Ushiodo! Ushiodo answer me? I need to find you!"  
  
She stood quiet and only heard a mad laughter; she pushed through flames again, heading towards the mad laughter, which was upstairs. Upstairs from the tavern was where Ushiodo lived, maybe he was hurt there and couldn't respond to Usain, she had to make it to him. She pushed through flames, heading up the decaying stairs, as she made it to a large room, seeing what was Ushiodo, lying on the ground, bleeding. She knelt next to him, picking his up, looking at his bloody face, whispering to him, " What did they do to you?"  
  
She slowly eased her way out, sitting on the ground outside, holding Ushiodo, speaking to him, " You look so lifeless, you can not die on me Ushiodo, life is not complete without you."  
  
Ushiodo opened his eyes lightly, looking up at Usain, with blood slipping from his lips he spoke, " Usain you made it."  
  
Usain closed her eyes, as she nodded, " I am late. You could die now."  
  
Ushiodo coughing lightly, as he spoke, " Usain do not blame this on you, it would have happened either way. I can not live forever, you must see this Usain, if this is my time to pass, then let it be that way."  
  
Usain using the edge of the sleeve, wipes the blood from Ushiodo's face, as she had tears slowly ooze from her eyes and down her cheek, " What about the baby and your wife? How will they manage?"  
  
He smiled faintly with his eyes closed as he spoke, " They ran for safety, I gave them the tavern's share of crystal shards. It may only be enough to get some food and starts off like new adults do, but she will manage. She is a strong woman, and the child will be strong as she is. They are counting on you to do what you say it is that you want. All of Japan X depends on you to save us, I am counting on you and I believe that you will be a great warrior like the father I knew you had."  
  
Usain smiled faintly as she kissed the forehead of the dead Ushiodo, as she slowly ascended to her feet, looking at the blazing sky, " I can not let Ushiodo down."  
  
She turned looking for Bakku as she called out to him, " Bakku, if you're around please come and aid me. We are moving out."  
  
Bakku slowly appeared before Usain, looking at Ushiodo and whispered out, " Rest well my friend."  
  
Bakku looked up at Usain, " Are you taking this well?"  
  
Usain hiding her tears says to Bakku, " Yes, I am a warrior, I take everything well."  
  
Bakku's eyes sadden as he held out his arms, embracing Usain quickly and says, " Everything will be okay. I know what you're going through right now. Just let your feelings go, it will feel a lot better."  
  
Usain smiling slowly lets her tears fall from her eyes, in her mind she spoke to the empowered race, " This was my first test you put upon me, but I will conquer you!" 


End file.
